wh40kfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Adeptus Custodes
„Ci ludzie to moja osobista gwardia. Ich życia są gwarancją mego bezpieczeństwa, a o ich lojalności wobec mnie, nie będzie żadnych pytań, ni wątpliwości. Ja, i tylko ja stoję ponad nimi i nimi dowodzę. Żadnego innego dowódcy nie będą mieć w bitwie, ni w swej służbie. Nikt mi ich nie odbierze i nikt nie zmieni ich celu ich zadania.Tak oto rzekłem” – Starożytna deklaracja Imperatora opisująca jego osobistą gwardię. Adeptus Custodes, zwani przed reformacją Imperium, jako Legio Custodes, a jeszcze wcześniej, podczas walk o unifikację Terry, nazywani potocznie kompanią Imperatora lub osobistą gwardią Imperatora. Ta, przewyższająca pod każdym względem Adeptus Astartes armia, mająca dostęp do każdej możliwej technologii używanej przez Imperium, ma tylko jeden główny obowiązek, który nie zmienił się od czasów ich utworzenia. Mają oni chronić Imperatora, który obecnie jest podłączony do złotego tronu wewnątrz Imperialnego pałacu. Ten jeden główny obowiązek zmusił ich do wykonywanie wielu pomniejszych, aby zapewnić maksymalne bezpieczeństwo osobie Imperatora. To oni decydują, kto może wejść do Imperialnego pałacu i jak długo w nim przebywać. Znają również wszystkie tajne przejścia w pałacu, dzięki którym są w stanie szybko i sprawie dostać się do specyficznej jego części, niż mieliby iść głównymi korytarzami. Przeszkoleni i uzdolnieni niemalże w każdej sztuce walk, używają wielu z nich do ochrony osobistości Imperatora. Szczególnie do Krwawych Gier, które są jedną z ważniejszych i wiarygodniejszych możliwości sprawdzenia szczelności i jakości ochrony. Obecnie rzadko opuszczają oni Imperialny pałac, a jeszcze rzadziej samą Terrę. Dodatkowo każdy z nich jest żywym reliktem, który walczył u boku samego Imperatora w ogromnych ilościach bitew. Historia thumb|310px|Imperator wraz Custodes i Siostrami Ciszy.Utworzenie pierwszych wojowników służących w gwardii Imperatora jest odziane w mity i legendy, dlatego też nie jest znana dokładna data ich utworzenia. Jednak pewne jest to iż ta osobista gwardia, jeszcze wówczas bez nadania im tytułu, lecz zwana potocznie jako Kompania Imperatora, była utworzona w czasach walk o Terrę, gdy stworzył on prekursorów legionów, obecnie zakonów Astartes. Stworzył on wówczas Wojowników Gromu, a najlepsi z tych wojowników, zostali osobiście przez niego wybrani do ochrony jego osobistości. Dopiero później po zawarciu paktu z Marsem, uzyskali oni miano Legio Custodes. Mimo to ich główny cel pozostawał taki sam, zwiększyła się tylko pula ich obowiązków, co do zapewnienia Imperatorowi należytej ochrony i bezpieczeństwa. Dlatego niezależnie od tego gdzie on przebywał. Czy walczył na polu bitwy, podróżował na statku, spał we własnej komnacie, czy przebywał w toalecie, zawsze przy jego boku stali gwardziści gotowi na odparcie ewentualnego zamachu na życie Imperatora. Gwardia zawsze podążała z Imperatorem, natomiast podczas wielkiej krucjaty zazwyczaj kilkoro z nich wyruszało jako przednia straż, sprawdzając jak bardzo teren, na którym miał pojawić się Imperator, jest bezpieczny i jak bardzo sprzyja on ewentualnemu zamachowi, informując o tym wojowników chroniących władcę Imperium. Byli oni również wysyłani jako obserwatorzy, którzy mieli czuwać nad jego synami i w razie potrzeby wspomagać ich. Podczas tego okresu, najwiekszą liczbą Custodes jaką widziano razem był niemalże tysiąc, a stało się to podczas bitwy w której to Imperator poprowadził wojowników swej gwardii do ataku na orkowe waaagh Herszta Gharkula Czarnozębego, który to ogromną przewagą liczebną wygrywał starcie z trzema legionami synów Imperatora. Mianowicie z legionami Horusa, Rogala Dorna i Mortariona. W jednym momencie gdy tylko Imperator przybył do swych synów, odciął głowę Czarnozębego, który znajdował się na szczycie swego Garganta. Wówczas załamało się całe wrogie stu tysięczne Waaagh. Legenda głosi, że zostało ono wybite w zaledwie jedną chwilkę po tym jak straciło swego herszta, a tylko zaledwie kilku Custodes podczas tej walki poległo. Niezależnie od legendy, walka o Gyros-Thravian zakończyła się zwycięstwem Imperium. Legio Custodes walczyło wszędzie tam gdzie był Imperator, i tam gdzie ich on posłał, aż do czasu gdy Imperator postanowił powrócić na Terrę. Wówczas cała jego gwardia powróciła z nim. Nie licząc tych, którzy mieli pilnować i wspomagać jego synów. I tych którzy byli posyłani na misje. Chociażby pomoc Lemanowi Russowi w pochwyceniu i odeskortowaniu Magnusa Czerwonego na Terrę, aby wyjaśnić całą sprawę z złamaniem jego zakazu. thumb|280px|Obrona Imperialnego Pałacu.Gdy Horus jawnie pokazał na Istvaan III swoją herezję względem Ojca, Custodes musieli przygotować się na najgorsze. I tak się, niestety, stało. Liczne ataki podczas oblegania pałacu Imperialnego na Terrze bardzo przerzedziły szeregi Custodes. Dlatego gdy Imperator postanowił zaatakować Horusa na jego statku, zabrał ze sobą jedynie ich garstkę. Gdy został śmiertelnie ranny zasiadł na złotym tronie, a Guilliman postanowił przeprowadzić reformę Imperium wprowadzając w nim wiele zmian, również zmieniając nazwę Legio Custodes na Adeptus Custodes. Dopiero podczas 36 milenium Custodes zadziałali ponownie, gdy to Lord Terry Goge Vandire ogłosił się „naznaczonym przez Imperatora” i w ten sposób nakłonił prekursorki sióstr bitwy do walki w jego imieniu i służeniu mu w różnoraki sposób. Począwszy od wykonywania pracy służącej aż po zaspokajanie innych bardziej egzotycznych potrzeb, nie licząc tego iż tworzył trzon jego armii. Vandire głosił się później „nowym Imperatorem” i chciał odbudować Imperium wedle swej woli. Gdy ktoś podważał jego autorytet, jego wojowniczki zabijały delikwenta bez wahania. Adeptus Mechanicus i Adeptus Astartes, którzy nie bronili granic, a byli wystarczająco blisko Terry wyrazili sprzeciw i chcieli zaprzestania tych działań, więc Vandire rozkazał swym siłom ich zniszczyć. Mechanicum i Astartes widząc iż nie mają wyboru musieli dokonać inwazji na pałac eklezji znajdujący się na planecie-stolicy Imperium. Custodes natomiast aby najlepiej chronić Imperatora zamknęli pałac. Jedynie informacje, które przeciekły przez mury sprawiły, że Centurion na czele niewielkiego oddziału postanowił udać się do pałacu eklezji. Natrafiwszy na wojowniczki poprosił je o zawieszenie broni i paktowanie. Przez wiele godzin, próbował nakłonić je do zrozumienia iż nie walczą dla Imperatora lecz dla zdrajcy i samozwańczego władcy. Niestety, jego argumenty nie przekonały sióstr. Dlatego nie miał wyboru i wybrał ostatnią możliwą opcję jaka pozostała. Postanowił pozostawić swych ludzi jako zakładników, podczas gdy, głównodowodząca siostrami, wraz z własną niewielką obstawą, miała udać się do wnętrza Imperialnego pałacu po to by zobaczyć Imperatora na tronie i dostrzec prawdę. To co się stało wewnątrz komnaty złotego tronu, nie jest znane, wiadome jest jednak to, że Allicia Dominica wraz z jej przybocznymi zobaczywszy Imperatora dostrzegły prawdę o swych działaniach i działaniach Vandire'a. Gdy tylko opuściły pałac były wściekłe iż dały się tak łatwo oszukać. Powróciwszy do pałacu eklezji Alicja dokonała egzekucji Vandire'a. Niedługo po tym czynie, gdy rozeszła się wieść o śmierci zdrajcy, walki o Terrę ustały. Organizacja thumb|250px|Custodes ze swoimi gladiusami.Po reformacji, która miała na celu zapobiec przekazaniu zbyt dużej władzy w ręce jednego człowieka, Adeptus Custodes zostali przydzieleni do Adeptus Terra, centralnej organizacji zarządzającej Imperium. Jest to jednak tylko i wyłącznie formalność, gdyż tak naprawdę nikt nie ma prawa, poza dowódcami Custodes i samym Imperatorem, im rozkazywać lub nakazywać jak mają działać. Głównodowodzącym wojownikami strzegącymi Imperatora jest Kapitan Generał Custodes, zwany często głównym Custodes. Obecnie posiada on również tytuł Wielkiego Lorda Terry. Na czele każdej Centurii stoi oficer dowodzący zwany Centurionem, odpowiednio do tego zadania wyposażony. Tworzenie Wojownika Custodes Pierwszymi wojownikami którzy zostali zmodyfikowani i stali się nadludźmi byli Wojownicy Gromu, natomiast najlepsi z nich stali się Custodes. Imperator stworzył ich sam podczas walk o Terrę. Dobierając implanty i wykonując operacje bio-inżynieryjne tak aby w jak największym stopniu zwiększyć zdolności każdego kandydata. Inaczej niż to się ma w wypadku zwykłego zakonnego rekruta, który to również przechodzi przez operacje, lecz otrzymuje uniwersalne wszczepy, które wprawdzie zwiększają jego możliwości, lecz nie w pełni, tak jak specjalnie wyselekcjonowane wszczepy dla Wojowników Gromu i Custodes. Co ogranicza masową produkcję gdyż każdy człowiek, każdy rekrut, niezależnie jak bardzo podobny do drugiego, zawsze jest inny. Gwardziści Imperatora nie są jednak częścią regularnej Imperialnej armii, gdyż mają chronić Imperatora. Każdy z nich indywidualnie dba o swój sprzęt, którego używa, wliczając w to broń jaką się posługuje, pancerz i pojazd. Dlatego też nie da się zobaczyć takich samych pancerzy na kilku Custodes, co najwyżej mogą one sprawiać takie wrażenie. Wyposażenie thumb|280px|Custodes pilnujący przejścia.Każdy z nich, obecnie, jest w pełni wyposażony w charakterystyczny dla nich pancerz, jak również charakterystyczne dla nich uzbrojenie. Mimo iż jako strażnicy Imperatora mają dostęp do każdego nawet najpotężniejszego uzbrojenia, od czasów wielkiej krucjaty, wliczając w to tytana, a nawet barkę bitewną, to bardzo rzadko opuszczają pałac, a zwłaszcza Terrę aby wykorzystywać te przywileje. Wszystko to jest jednak potrzebne aby zapewnić jak największą ochronę. Do charakterystycznego uzbrojenia używanego przez Custodes zalicza się: *Halabarda strażnika – jest to charakterystyczna i dostępna tylko dla Custodes halabarda nemezis w której zamontowany został bolter. Podczas dążenia do zwarcia wojownik w nią wyposażony bez problemu jest w stanie celnie ostrzeliwać wroga, a gdy dojdzie do walki wręcz umiejętności posługiwania się tą bronią nie pozostawiają wrogowi żadnych szans. Jest to jedna z najbardziej rozpoznawalnych broni używanych przez Custodes. *Gladius – jest to miecz energetyczny pamiętający jeszcze czasy wojny unifikacyjnej. Jest to krótkie ostrze obecnie noszone jako broń boczna przez Custodes. Dawniej używana jako główna broń przez Wojowników Gromu. Jest to druga rozpoznawalna broń Custodes. *Pancerz szturmowy Custodes– Jest to bogato zdobiony pancerz i wzorowany na pancerzu samego Imperatora. Zawiera najczęściej wysoki kołnierz chroniący szyję wojownika, jak również nie posiada charakterystycznego dla budowy pancerza szturmowego plecaka. Dodatkowymi elementami pancerza są peleryna, szata, bądź tabard. *Hełm – Jest to bogato zdobiony hełm. Posiada on charakterystycznego orła, niemalże na całej swej powierzchni. Rzec można, że to orzeł jest hełmem. Z czubka hełmu, wystaje długi czerwony pióropusz. *Hełm z wysokim czepcem – Hełm ten, od zwykłego hełmu używanego przez Custodes różni się tym, iż czepiec jest bardzo wysoki, nadając hełmowi bardzo szpiczasty wygląd. Z wysokiego czubka hełmu wystaje również długi czerwony pióropusz. *Pawęż (Tarcza) – Jest to czterokątna pawęż sięgająca niemalże do wysokości ramion i chroniąca Custodes przed ostrzałem nieprzyjaciela, a w razie walki w zwarciu przed ciosami bronią białą. Posiada najczęściej wcięcie na halabardę (przeznaczona jest wówczas dla jazdy) lub wizjer przez który można strzelać (przeznaczona dla jednostek piechoty). Jest to ciężka tarcza, zapewniająca ochronę podczas przeciągającego się szturmu i dość często posiada ostrogi dzięki którym może zostać wbita w ziemię, jak również podpórkę, aby się nie przewróciła. Bogato zdobiona, najczęściej z orłem charakterystycznym dla Custodes i samego Imperatora. *Tarcza – Jest to trójkątna tarcza sięgająca często od ziemi do wysokości łokcia. Custodes używają jej podczas walki w zwarciu gdyż jest lżejsza od pawęży i jest bardziej poręczna. Niestety nie zapewnia tak ogromnej ochrony. Również bogato zdobiona, najczęściej orłem. Wyposażenie opcjonalne: thumb|280px|Terminatorzy Custodes podczas prowadzenia walki.Custodes mają dostęp do każdej broni ręcznej jakiej używają Astartes i która została wyprodukowana przez Adeptus Mechanicus, niezależnie czy jest to nóż, czy działo plazmowe. Do tego uzbrojenia zaliczają się: *Broń boltowa – Wszelakiego typu broń strzelająca pociskami o napędzie rakietowym. Tak zwanymi boltami. Od zwykłego pistoletu boltowego, poprzez bolter, ciężki bolter, bolter szturmowy, bolter hybrydowy z wszelakimi modyfikacjami, itd. *Broń biała – Wszelkiego rodzaju broń biała, standardowa lub energetyczna. Począwszy od zwykłego noża bojowego, poprzez miecze łańcuchowe, miecze, topory, rękawice, młoty energetyczne. Jak również broń przeciw demonom, najczęściej występującą pod postacią halabardy bądź młota nemezis. *Broń energetyczna – Wszelaka broń wykorzystująca do działania energię elektryczną, termojądrową, fuzyjną lub energię spalania. Od zwykłego pistoletu czy karabinu laserowego poprzez działa laserowe, pistolety, karabiny i działa plazmowe, miotacze ognia, aż po przepotężne bronie termiczne zwane potocznie broniami melta. *Ładunki wybuchowe – Wszelkiego typu granaty zaczepne, obronne jak również bomby termiczne i innego typu ładunki ręczne. *Pancerz taktyczny Drednot – Jest to pancerz taktyczny opracowany na potrzeby zapewnienia maksymalnej ochrony osobistej podczas przeczesywania wraków dryfujących po przestrzeni kosmicznej. Pancerz ten dzięki generatorowi osłony i grubym płytom, zapewnia ogromną ochronę. Custodes posiadają własną wersję tego pancerza, bogato zdobioną i przystosowaną do ich wymogów. Często jak w wypadku pancerza szturmowego on również posiada kołnierz, jak również dodatkowymi elementami może być peleryna, szata, bądź tabard. *Pancerz Centurion – Jest to pancerz opracowany w celu zwiększenia ochrony osobistej marines. Jak również wyposażenia go w uzbrojenie cięższe i niekiedy potężniejsze niż w wypadku pancerza taktycznego terminator. Pojazdy: thumb|290px|Drednot Custodes dokonuje rzezi.Adeptus Custodes mogą również w razie potrzeby nagłego zwiększenia bezpieczeństwa użyć pojazdów swoich, lub pojazdów innych organizacji. Gdyż mają dostęp do każdego uzbrojenia. Do ich osobistych pojazdów należą: *Antygrawitacyjny motor odrzutowy Custodes – Jest to motor wyposażony w starożytną technologię antygrawitacyjną, niestety, dawno już zapomnianą. Dzięki tej technologii nie musi on pokonywać oporów gruntu, dlatego też jest szybszy od kołowego odpowiednika. Model używany przez Strażników Imperatora jest nieco mniejszy niż standardowy model motoru antygrawitacyjnego, lecz wyposażony jest za to w dwa ciężkie boltery, podczas gdy standardowy model posiada tylko jeden. *Antygrawitacyjny Rhino – Jest to prototypowy antygrawitacyjny opancerzony transporter piechoty. Opracowany podczas wielkiej krucjaty. Oddany do dyspozycji Custodes i Siostrom Ciszy blisko współpracującymi z nimi. Wykorzystuje te samą technologię co ta używana w ścigaczu Landa. Mianowicie płyty antygrawitacyjne. Pojazd jest wyposażony w dwa boltery montowane na obrotowej wieżyczce na górze kadłuba, kontrolowanej z wnętrza pojazdu. *Land Raider – Custodes formalnie nie są armią, lecz nadal są wojownikami Imperium i Imperatora, w dodatku są prekursorami Adeptus Astartes. Dlatego dekret nakazujący wydanie pojazdów typu Land Raider tylko Legionom, później zakonom, Astartes dotyczy także ich. Dzięki czemu mogą oni używać tych potężnych kanonierek. *Drednot Mk I Contemptor – Podobnie jak zwykli Marines również Custodes byli umieszczani w drednotach, w tych potężnych maszynach kroczących, po to aby mogli dalej walczyć i chronić Imperatora, mimo odniesienia śmiertelnych ran. Dlatego też w walkach Custodes mogą polegać na swych towarzyszach zamkniętych w tych antycznych sarkofagach. Wzór Contemptor cechuje się bardziej humanoidalną budową i większą odpornością na ataki niż póżniejsze modele. Kolorystyka thumb|250px|Land Raider w służbie CustodesPoczątkowo, pierwsi Custodes posiadali zbroje i uzbrojenie zwykłych legionów. Utrzymane były one w kolorach czerwonych. Wliczając w to pojazdy przez nich używane. Aż do czasu gdy nastała epoka wielkiej krucjaty, wówczas w ich pancerzu na cześć Imperatora (jego złotego pancerza) i złotego tronu, zaczął dominować kolor złoty. Jednak, niektóre elementy takie jak ozdoby, tunika, peleryna, sztandar czy pióropusz, pozostały w kolorach czerwonych do czasów obecnych. Wieczna walka Adeptus Custodes są najbardziej elitarnymi jednostkami w Imperium. Co nie jest niczym dziwnym, gdyż ich zadanie ochrony Imperatora wymaga od nich najwyższej sprawności bojowej i nieustannej czujności.thumb|292px|Custodes gotowi do ataku.Niezależnej od tego w jak trudnych warunkach przyjdzie im walczyć i z jak bardzo potężnym wrogiem przyjdzie im się zmierzyć. Potrafią mistrzowsko władać niemalże każdym rodzajem broni w niemalże każdym stylu walki. Niezależnie od tego czy jest to nóż, miecz, topór, bolter czy miotacz ognia. Podczas bitwy, Custodes używają całego swojego uzbrojenia, pojazdów i pancerzy, jakie uznają za stosowne do pełnienia ich obowiązków. Jednak najciekawsze jest to, że ich walka trwa nieustannie od początków ich utworzenia., gdyż wciąż starają się zwiększać jakość ochrony. W tym celu wykorzystują szkolenie zabójców w tak zwanych Krwawych grach. Krwawe Gry thumb|302x302px|Custodes atakują.Krwawe gry to nazwa manewrów wykonywanych przez wybranych do tego celu Custodes, udających wrogów Imperium, starających się przeniknąć przez granice Imperium, wślizgnąć się do pałacu Imperatora i dokonać skrytobójstwa wszelakimi możliwymi sposobami, zabijając Imperatora. Oczywiście nie na poważnie, gdyż utrata Imperatora, ponownie, podczas tych manewrów byłaby końcem Imperium. Te długotrwałe manewry mają na celu przygotować Custodes na wszelkie ewentualne próby dokonania zamachu na Władcę Ludzkości. Dzięki czemu są oni w stanie jeszcze bardziej zwiększyć środki ochrony, ograniczając znacząco pole manewru ewentualnych zabójców. Custodes z każdą koleją krwawą grą, starają się jeszcze bardziej ograniczać to pole, aż do momentu w którym ochrona będzie nie do przekroczenia. Jednak, ludzki umysł, wciąż znajduje dodatkowe możliwości przekroczenia i omijania wartowników. Wprawdzie jeszcze żadnemu nie udało się dotrzeć do komnaty złotego tronu, lecz przekroczenie terenu pałacu jest wystarczającym powodem, aby kontynuować krwawe gry. Jedynie jednemu Custodes, Amonowi, udało się przekroczyć mury Imperialnego pałacu. Dlatego też krwawe gry, są jedną z najlepszych metod sprawdzenia szczelności ochrony, ponieważ myśląc tak jak zabójca są w stanie lepiej chronić Imperatora. Znani Custodes *thumb|Głowny Custodes, Kapitan Generał Constantin Valdor.Constantin Valdor – Jest on głównym Custodes, Kapitanem Generałem jak również Wielkim Lordem Terry, który to dowodzi strażnikami Imperatora od czasu ich utworzenia, poprzez wielką krucjatę i herezję Horusa. To on został wysłany do pomocy Leman Russowi w pochwyceniu Magnusa. Lecz widząc to, że bracia z legionu tysiąca synów używają mrocznych mocy, został zmuszony walczyć z nimi. Jego Custodes odpowiedzialni są za zabicie co najmniej kilkunastu wojowników legionu Magnusa. Jest on również odpowiedzialny za uratowanie Bjorna Mocarnorękiego przed plugawymi mocami rzuconymi na niego przez psioników. Odciął on wówczas ramię Bjorna, po to aby skażenie nie przeniosło się na resztę ciała. On również zasugerował, aby zabójcy wysyłani pojedynczo w celu zabicia zdrajcy Horusa działali razem, a nie osobno, co stało się, do dnia dzisiejszego, podstawowym planem działania zabójców. Podczas obrony stolicy Imperium, Terry, w tym obrony pałacu Imperialnego, zdobył 932 tytuły, które przyozdabiają jego pancerz szturmowy. Po tych mrocznych czasach, na prośbę Guillimana został Wielkim Lordem Terry, lecz zachował stanowisko Głównego Custodes, Kapitana Generała gwardii przybocznej Imperatora, wykonując nadal swe obowiązki z ogromnym oddaniem. *Amon Tauromachian – Jest to Custodes, który po rozmowach na Nikeii został przydzielony do obserwacji i wspomagania syna Imperatora. Magnusa Czerwonego. Przetrwał walki na Prospero i powrócił na Terrę, gdzie wziął udział w krwawej grze. Był jednym z grupy (Amon, Brokur, Zerin, Haedo) wybranych wojowników, którzy mieli udawać zabójców i spróbować dokonać skrytobójstwa Imperatora. To on jako jedyny przekroczył mury Imperialnego pałacu, zostając tym, który doszedł najdalej podczas wszystkich krwawych gier. Sam Kapitan Generał był pod wielkim wrażeniem, jak również wielkim rozczarowaniem. Gdyż Amonowi udało się zajść tak daleko i dlatego, że mu się to udało. *Brokur – Jest to Custodes, który wraz z Amonem i kilkoma innymi wziął udział w krwawej grze. To on, zaraz po Amonie, dotarł najdalej. W pobliże Imperialnego pałacu. Valdor był również pod wrażeniem umiejętności i odległości na jaką dotarł Brokur. *Haedo Emankon – Jest to jeden z wojowników Custodes biorący udział w krwawej grze, w grupie Amona. Osiągnął trzeci najlepszy wynik. Później na rozkaz Kapitana Generała, wraz z Amonem zbierał dowody obciążające jednego z wysoko postawionych urzędników, podejrzanego o zdradę Imperatora. *Zerin – Wojownik który był członkiem grupy Brokura i Amona. Był najgorszy, gdyż został złapany nim przekroczył granice Imperium. *Aquillon – Zwany często „Occuli Imperator" co w tłumaczeniu z wysokiego gotyku oznacza Oczy Imperatora. Został przydzielony wraz z czterema innymi wojownikami do obserwowania i wspomagania Lorgara dowodzącego legionem niosących słowo. Zobaczywszy zdradę legionu chciał o tym jak najszybciej powiadomić Imperatora, lecz niestety nie zdołał, gdyż wraz z całym swym oddziałem został zabity. *Kalhin – Podobnie jak Aquilon został on przydzielony do obserwacji i wspomagania legionu niosących słowo i jego patriarchy. Podzielił los swych towarzyszy próbując poinformować Imperatora o zdradzie Lorgara. Podzielił los przełożonego. *Nirallus –''' 'Jeden z Custodes służących pod komendą Aquillona, którzy mieli pilnować i obserwować Lorgara i jego legion. Odznaczony tytułem Mistrza Halabardy gdyż potrafił posługiwać się swoją halabardą w niesamowitym stylu, z ogromną siłą i precyzją. Niestety podzielił los swego przełożonego, lecz nim zginął użył swych umiejętności do walki z demonami i weteranami legionu niosących słowo. *Iacus – Custodes który został wysłany z kilkunastoma innymi wojownikami, dopilnowania zakonu niosących słowo. Niestety nie przetrwał walki ze zdrajcami. *Mikaelor Cobernus – Jest Custodes który w 31 milenium, w czasie gdy gwardia nosiła nazwę Legio Custodes, otrzymał rangę Kapitana Ochrony. Stając się jednym z bardziej zaufanych ludzi Imperatora i samego głównego Custodes. Służy pod tym stopniem od 9 tysięcy lat, zdobywając liczne zasługi i tytuły. Ciekawostki *thumb|Custodes według Rouge Traders.Custodes w pierwszej edycji Rouge Trades byli przedstawiani niczym spartanie. Czyli ubrani w bardzo prostu strój. Sandały lub skórzane buty, skórzane majtki zakrywające męskie narządy rozrodcze, Hełm na którym malowano, lub grawerowano przerażające rzeczy, mające za zadanie przerazić przeciwnika. Ich uzbrojenie natomiast stanowiła włócznia, miecz i okrągła tarcza. Jednak ta wersja przedstawiająca Custodes jest już dawno nieaktualna. *Custodes byli najpewniej wzorowani są na Rzymskiej Armii. Świadczy o tym wiele czynników: *#Herladyka *#*Orzeł (Aquilla)– Używany również przez Imperatora. Stał się symbolem i ikoną Custodes. Jest również grawerowany lub malowany na pancerzach i uzbrojeniu Custodes, z większą starannością i dokładnością, niż ma się to w wypadku regularnych żołnierzy Imperatora. *#*Sztandar legionu Custodes jest niemalże taki sam jak jeden ze stosowanych przez starożytny Rzym. (Gdyż było całkiem sporo wariantów, a każdy legion miał swój własny, nie licząc pomniejszych podziałów). Rzymski posiadał złoty wieniec laurowy, wewnątrz wieńca złoty orzeł, najczęściej trzymający napis SPQR. ( Senatus Populusque Romanus, co znaczy Senat i naród/lud Rzymski), pod wieńcem był natomiast numer legionu w rzymskich liczbach. Na końcu drzewca był złoty orzeł. Sztandar Custodes nie posiada numeru, napisu i orła go trzymającego. *#Uzbrojenie: *#*Tarcza (pawęż) Custodes - Do złudzenia przypomina tę rzymską (scutum) używaną przez legionistów. Różnica jest tylko taka, że tarcza Custodes ma wygrawerowanego orła. I jest nieco mniejsza. *#*Gladius – Krótki miecz którego używanie zostało rozpowszechnione przez rzymskie legiony, do walki w zwarciu, po utraceniu włóczni, bądź wyrzucenia oszczepów, a także w ciasnych formacjach. Custodes również używają (jak na swoją wielkość) krótkiego miecza, o nazwie Gladius, wyglądem przypominającego rzymskiego odpowiednik. Z tą różnicą iż wersja Gwardii Imperatora jest bronią energetyczną. *#*Włócznia – Na wielu zdjęciach z Codexów można zobaczyć Custodes z włócznią (na motorach antygrawitacyjnych), wyglądem przypominającą ciężką włócznię (hasta) używaną przez rzymską jazdę i zwykłe oddziały bojowe piechoty. *#Podział jednostek i rangi *#*Centurion – W starożytnym Rzymie dowodził on Centurią. Centurion Custodes również dowodzi centurią, z tą różnicą iż liczba wojowników zawartych w centurii Custodes jest inna. *Tłumaczenie z łaciny: **Custodes po łacinie oznacza Strażnik, Gwardzista. **Gladius po łacinie oznacza Miecz. **Aquila po łacinie oznacza Orzeł. Źródła *''Codex: The Horus Heresy: Collected (Całość) *''Codex: Warhammer 40,000 Rulebook 7th Edition, pp. 267, 275, 280, 541'' *''Codex: Warhammer 40,000 Rogue Trader (1st Edition), pp. 133-135'' *''Horus Heresy: Tales of Heresy by Nick Kyme and Lindsey Priestley, (zawiera "Blood Games" by Dan Abnett)'' *''Horus Heresy: A Thousand Sons (Novel) by Graham McNeill'' *''Horus Heresy: Nemesis (Novel) by James Swallow'' *''Horus Heresy: The First Heretic (Novel) by Aaron Dembski-Bowden'' *''Horus Heresy: Prospero Burns (Novel) by Dan Abnett'' *''Horus Heresy: The Outcast Dead (Novel) by Graham McNeill'' Galeria Custodes w trakcie prowadzenia walki.jpeg Custodes atakują.jpg Custodes na motorkach.jpg Custodes na motorkach antygrawitacyjnych..jpg Kategoria:Imperium Kategoria:Adeptus Custodes Kategoria:Jednostki Adeptus Custodes Kategoria:Organizacje Imperium